Saiyan Hero
by Ashdakillerz
Summary: Gohan gets thrown into the world of BNHA how will turn out? Read on to find out more! Pairings: undecided might move from a K rating to a T or M I'll change along the way!
1. Chapter 1

Saiyan hero

A/N: Hey guys! This is a new fic I'm trying out! I'll mostly focus on this fic for now help me out and leave a review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DBZ universe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A beam struggle was happening as Gohan fought the ruthless monster named Cell. "I WILL KILL YOU GOHAN" Cell shouted as his Kamehameha struggled against Gohan's Kamehameha. Suddenly Cell felt a ki blast hit his back "Ngh! VEGETAAAA!" At this moment Gohan heard Goku's voice "DO IT NOW!" "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted as he poured all his might and all his energy into his Kamehameha. "NO! This… THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! I… I AM PERFECTTTTTTT!" At this moment, Gohan's beam engulfed cell as he disintegrated into nothingness. As the beam struggle ended and Cell was defeated all was quiet. "We… we did it! Cell is no more!" Krillin exclaimed. Everyone shouted cheers of joy. As Gohan let out a faint smile and fainted to the ground unconscious. As everyone was celebrating, they failed to notice a black hole forming and sucking Gohan in. When Piccolo saw it, he rushed to Gohan's Aid but to no avail as Gohan was sucked up by the black hole. "NO GOHAN!" Piccolo shouted. "What are we going to tell chichi?" Krillin said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan free fell through a rainbow portal as different images flashed through the sides of the portal. Finally, the portal opened up and Gohan free fell through the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Boku no hero world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All might had just finished training Midoriya for today getting ready to pass him the power of one for all. Suddenly he saw a figure free falling through the sky and crash landed in a nearby forest. "Better go investigate that…" All might thought to himself as he made a mad rush toward the forest. When All might reached the forest, what he saw shocked him. It was a badly beaten up boy wearing a purple gi. His right hand was bleeding and there was scars and bruises all over his body. He had jet black hair that was messed up. All might checked if the boy was alive. _"Surely he can't be right?"_ All might thought to himself. As he checked for a pulse, he was surprised he found it. Immediately he gently picked the boy up and rushed to the nearest hospital "Damn! What hell has this boy been through! Plus, he's still alive?!" All might inwardly thought as he made his way to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan woke up and the first thing he saw was a bright light. "Ugh where the hell am I?" he thought as he was blinded by the bright light. Suddenly all the events of Cell flashed through his mind and he shot up and said "Cell!" but when he looked around all he saw was a hospital and he was lying in a hospital bed. The nurse came in and said "Oh! Your awake! Okay wait a moment, just rest up and someone will come see you." Gohan laid in his hospital bed and asked himself _"Wait why didn't any of my friends just give me a senzu bean? I don't understand… Wait where are they even?"_ In that moment, he then tried to sense if any of his friends were in this world. He tried and tried but no matter what there was no sign of the z warriors… He then recalled the events after he defeated Cell then he remembered Piccolo calling out to him as he was taken away by something… "A black hole!" Gohan thought out loud as he finally remembered why Piccolo was calling his name. _"The most logical explanation that the black hole led to a different dimension and now I am in a different world from the rest!"_ Gohan thought.

Gohan thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a big man comes into the room and asks Gohan "Young man! Are you okay? You were severely injured when we found you!" the man said "Thank you for saving me! I feel fine for now; the doctors haven't checked me yet but I think I should be okay. What's your name?" Gohan innocently asked "You don't know me? I am the one they call All Might! The world's number 1 hero!" All Might replied inwardly surprised that he didn't know his name. "I must take my leave for now but in a few hours a contact of mine will come check in on you!" All might said as he rushed out of the room and a doctor came in to check on Gohan

A Few Hours later….

Gohan was lying on the bed when a scrawny looking man with yellow hair and skeletal like figure came in and asked. "Young Gohan! How are you doing?" "I'm doing fine All Might! But why did change out of your other form? Your other form seems better than this!" Gohan asked with a confused look. All might panicked and said "How do you know it was me? I look completely different! Please also don't expose me it's top secret!" All might settled down and asked. "All right kid now how did you know it was me when my form changed most people don't relate all might to this scrawny figure here. Is that your quirk or something?" "What's a quirk? In any case I can sense energies and yours was pretty obvious since you have a very strong energy." Gohan said "All right young man we found you in a crater as you fell out of the sky. Please tell us everything so that we can deem your not a threat." Gohan then proceeded to tell all might everything from the cell games to when he hit the ground. Once finished All might couldn't believe his ears. "Can you please keep this a secret? Make it such that only a few people know about this?" Gohan pleaded as he finished. "Not to worry young Gohan! This secret stays within the community of pro heroes! Also Gohan… may I ask how strong are you? And are you interested in becoming a hero?" All might said "As for how strong I am I can level this entire plant with one ki blast assuming I put enough power into it. Also yes I would like to become a hero! Since I am stranded here I might as well learn and help others at the same time right?" Gohan said _"A PLANET?! He said it as if it was normal! We must watch out for this kid it'll be good if he joins the hero side but he might be a little bit young to join UA high"_ All might thought. All might then went on to explain about the way things work in the superhuman society. Once finished he asked "How old are you Gohan?" "12" Gohan replied. "Hmmm what is the level of your knowledge? Here around 16 is where you start going on the path of a hero course." All might asked "Well I know advanced trigonometry, physics and chemistry." Gohan casually said "My mom makes me study 4 years ahead of my actual level so I don't lose out" Gohan sheepishly smiled and scratched his head. _"He is super strong and a genius?! Damn! I guess I can try to make a special request."_ All might thought and said "All right then young Gohan! I'll arrange a special meeting with the principle to have you take a special written exam and let him know about your condition. If you pass you'll be allowed to take the entry exam for the UA high hero course! Understood?" "Yes sir!" Gohan happily said. "Also kid… I hope you get back to your world soon. Your family must be worried sick about you!" Gohan smiled and said "Thank you!" As All might left Gohan thought " It not all that bad I guess, once they find the Dragonballs they should be able to wish me back and I'll be back home. From this point on Gohan thought of what exciting things will come along after today.

A/N: Hey guys I'm Back! Hope y'all been well! Sorry it took me spo long but I finally posted a new fic I think I'm gonna focus more on this one and yes akame ga Saiyan fans can rejoice as well! Because I'm ini the midst of completing a new chapter for that one! Hope this new fic gains reviews and followers! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Saiyan Hero

 **DBZ world:**

"Gohan! No!" Piccolo shouted as he rushed to try and grab Gohan before the black hole sucked him in but to no avail. "What are we going to do now?" Krillin said as he saw the scene in front of him. "How are we gonna tell this to Chichi?"

Everyone thought about what to do until Tien came up with the idea to use the Dragonballs to bring Gohan back to earth from wherever he is. Everyone agreed and decided to go to capsule corp.

 **Boku no hero academia world:**

Gohan lay in his hospital bed waiting to be discharged and for All might to take him to see the principal of UA high school. As he waited he thought of Cell and how he was stranded on a mysterious alternate universe or dimension and thought that his father blamed him for his death. As his mind drifted off a tear fell from his face as he thought of how much he missed home and in his mind he thought _"I must make my mother and father proud by getting into this school and doing well!"_ As he was thinking he didn't notice All Might enter.

"Ahem. Young Gohan, are you ready? Are you okay?" All might asked a little concerned

"Yes, I'm fine… just a little homesick." Gohan sadly replied.

As All Might saw Gohan's sad face he reassured him by saying "Young Gohan! Don't worry, I promise I'll find a way home for you! For now, we have to focus on the test and what's ahead. Do not worry because you have the promise of the number 1 hero that you will be able to get home!" Gohan smiled and said thanks as he held his head high and told All Might "I'm ready!"

With this both of them walked out of the hospital and made their way to UA high

As Gohan walked out he realized that this universe was very different from his universe. He realized they didn't have floating cars and that it was a fully metropolitan like state and no mountainous regions in sight. They then hailed a taxi towards UA and Gohan took in all the sights as he was inside the taxi.

 **Timeskip to UA high:**

As Gohan and All Might reached UA high both of them entered the huge compound and entered the principal's office. "All Might! I was expecting you, now I heard you wanted to bring a special student that you want to recommend to UA to take a special exam am I right?" The principal spoke as he slowly turned around. When Gohan saw the principal he was a little bit shocked. The principal looked like a combination of a mouse dog and other animals. He was white in colour, with the body looking like a mouse but having dog paws. He was about Gohan's height.

"Good afternoon sir!" Gohan politely said "Wow All Might what a polite boy you have found, we rarely get it around here these days." The principal said "Nezu this is the boy I told you about" All Might said. "Alright! Now please come this way…" Nezu said trying to remember Gohan's name "Gohan. Son Gohan." Gohan said. "Right, Gohan please come follow me to where you will take the written test. However, before you do that, I would like to ask you some questions." Nezu said "You see, you are a very mysterious person, and I would like to know more about you to deem if you are a threat to my students in this school."

Gohan nodded as he said "Alright. Ask away!"

"Firstly, All might told me about your ki quirk… mind if you explain." Nezu asked. Gohan nodded and explained about how ki works. Gohan then gave a simple demonstration by making a ki ball as it floated at the palm of his hand. Nezu nodded as he was satisfied and moved on to ask the second question.

"Why do you want to become a hero?" Nezu asked

"Well, I want to protect innocent people from evil and be able to protect my friends and comrades in battle. I am not going to let my past mistakes repeat itself again." Gohan said

Nezu nodded satisfied with Gohan's answer and led Gohan to take the written exam.

 **Timeskip to after the exam:**

"Gohan here are your test results!" Nezu told him as he waited anxiously to see if he could get in. "Good job Gohan you got full marks! I must say you are very smart for someone of your age! Seeing how you have passed this test, you are allowed to go for the practical exam. It begins 2 days from now so make sure you are not late!" Nezu said to Gohan. Gohan nodded and excitedly left the room. _"I must tell All Might that I got in!"_ Gohan thought as he sensed All might's ki and flew to him.

As Gohan flew closer he felt another small ki signature near to All Might. When he reached he saw All Might and another green haired kid they were both on the beach as the green haired kid was clearing up a beach and All might was sitting on the sand watching the kid. "All Might! I passed the written exam!" Gohan shouted from above as he slowly hovered down to All Might. The green haired kid was startled by the sudden voice, he tripped and dropped all the things he was carrying. Gohan noticed this and dropped to the ground and went to help him. "Hello! Are you okay? Sorry I startled you like that" Gohan gave the famous son grin as he offered a hand to help him up. The green haired boy grabbed the hand and softly muttered "T-thank… you!" the nervousness was evident on his face as he spoke to Gohan. "Gohan!" All might said "Great job passing the exam! Now all you need to do is get through the practical exam and you are in UA!" by the mention of UA the green haired boy face turned anxious and said "THE ENTRANCE EXAMS? DID I MISS IT OH NO OH NO OH NO!" The green haired boy pulled his hair as he started overthinking. "Young Midoriya! Calm down! It was a special written test for Young Gohan here! The practical test is still 2 days away! Relax!" All Might said. Gohan facepalmed as a sweatdrop formed on his head.

"Young midoriya here is my successor for my quirk as it can be passed down from one generation to the next so as to keep evil at bay." All Might explained to Gohan "All Might! Wasn't it supposed to be a secret?" Midoriya said "It is okay! I trust Gohan to not tell anyone! Right Gohan?" All Might confidently said as he turned his head to Gohan. Gohan nodded and smiled. Then Midoriya was curious about Gohan and All Might's relationship "All Might! Who is Gohan? Why are you helping him like you helped me?" Midoriya asked. All might looked towards Gohan and asked "Can I tell him?" Gohan nodded as he smiled and said "A secret for a secret" All might explained Gohan's predicament (He decided to leave out the part about cell) to Midoriya who took it all in and after hearing the whole story Midoriya instantly felt sad for Gohan to have no home and no family here. "Well I guess that's all for now!" All Might said as he saw the sun setting and getting dark. Just before All Might was about to split off Gohan stopped him and asked "All Might… where do I stay for the night? I don't have a residence here and I am completely broke…" Gohan asked sheepishly As All Might was thinking of what to do Midoriya then said "He can stay with me! Besides, I have extra room and my mom doesn't mind." Midoriya offered as he was about to go home. "Sure thanks!" Gohan said. All Might saw it was all settled and said "All right well then I shall see you both again soon! Good luck! Oh and Young Midoriya! Before going to the exam meet me here again okay?!" All Might said before he jumped off and left.

As All Might left Gohan and Midoriya went on home as well. As they were taking a walk home Midoriya asked Gohan "Hey what's your full name?" "Son Gohan!" Gohan said enthusiastically. "What about you?" Gohan asked. "Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." Midoriya replied. "Well Midoriya… is it okay if I call you Izuku?" Gohan asked Midoriya's eyes lit up and said "Sure!" At that instant, Midoriya Fanboyed, opened his notebook and asked "Gohan what's your quirk? I can tell you can fly but I feel that there is more than just flying am I right?" Midoriya said "Well my 'quirk' is complicated… maybe I can explain to you when we are at your house?" Gohan replied with air quotes on the quirk word as Midoriya nodded and was excited about a new friend staying in his house.

The walk to Midoriya's house was uneventful mostly as Gohan and Midorya just talked and got to know each other better.

Upon reaching Midoriya's house, Midoriya opened the door and called to his mother "I'm home!" "Welcome home! Oh and who is that with you?" Midoriya's mother asked. "Uh about that mom… isitokayifmyfriendstayswithme?" Midoriya nervously slurred. "Oh Izuku, you know I don't understand when u do that… please say it again." Midoriya's mother said. "Alright… mom can my friend, Gohan, stay over at our place tonight?" Midoriya's mother looked at Gohan and nodded and said "Well sure! We have an extra room, however I only cooked for two…" Midoriya's mother trailed off. "Mrs Midoriya it is okay, letting me stay here is privilege enough!" Gohan said as he bowed happily. Suddenly, his stomach growled very loudly and Gohan blushed, embarrassed at himself. "Well your stomach says otherwise! Don't worry I will cook up something quick for you… Gohan was it?" Mrs Midoriya kindly said "Thank you for your hospitality!" Gohan said as he smiled and bowed. _"What a polite boy!"_ Mrs Midoriya thought. "Okay Izuku go show him around the house when dinner is ready, I'll call both of you down!" Mrs Midoriya told Izuku. "Alright, come follow me Gohan!" Izuku called.

Gohan's room was a plain room with white walls, a basic cupboard, a super single sized bed with a small desk. "I know it isn't much but it still is a room!" Izuku said "Hey don't worry about it! This was better than what I expected. If worst came to worst I would just live in the forest." Gohan said. "The…THE FOREST?!" Izuku said shocked that Gohan said it with a straight face as if it was an everyday thing. "Yep I had to undergo survival training a while back!" Gohan said When Izuku heard that he was stunned and asked Gohan "Hey Gohan… can you tell me about your quirk? Also about your own dimension and how it is different from ours?" Izuku asked. "Well my 'quirk' is ki manipulation… I am able to tap into the energy within me to enhance my physical abilities and fly and other things of all sorts." Gohan explained "As for my past and my dimension lets just say I started fighting enemies from a young age…" As Gohan was about to continue Mrs Midoriya shouted "Dinner's ready!" Both Gohan and Izuku walked downstairs as Gohan told Izuku "Let's continue this tomorrow shall we!" Gohan said as Izuku nodded and closed his notebook he was furiously scribbling on. During dinner Gohan tried to control his eating to a minimum and had better table manners as he knew he was a guest. After dinner, when Izuku went straight to bed after showering since he was dead tired after today's training. Gohan decided to turn in early too as he was about to go to bed Izuku's mother asked Gohan "Can you please be good friends with my son? He has been disregarded his whole life because he is quirkless and he has no friends since the start of his schooling life. Also are you applying to UA?" Mrs Midoriya asked. "Well yes I am applying to UA and don't worry Mrs Midoriya, I promise you that I will be his friend!" Gohan said "Oh well you looked young so I wasn't sure you were high school age but if you are can you please protect him? I'm afraid he might die if he enters the hero course…" Mrs Midoriya said "Well actually Mrs Midoriya, I'm only 12 and I have an exception to enter UA high but of course I will protect him at all costs." Gohan smiled as he said so "Wow you are so young to enter UA, your grades and your quirk must be powerful! Thank you Gohan! Now please get some rest, I'm sorry to bother you!" Mrs Midoriya said as she left to go to her room. Gohan entered his room and laid on his bed as he drifted off to sleep excited for the entrance exams coming in 2 days.

A/N: Sorry to end it here and have not much action for these first two chapters… don't worry chapter 3 will have some action involved! I promise please leave a review to see what I can change! Also if it is too short and too rushed I apologize, its because I'm starting to get very busy! I'll slow the pace down a little bit alright thank you for reading! I'll try to update every month if possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saiyan Hero**

A/N: It's been awhile since I have updated and I apologize! It because I have been busy with my life lately but now with the virus out there I'm staying home stay safe everybody! Here's an update to help you with quarantine :) Now enough of this and lets get back to the story!

 _Recap: Gohan and Midoriya was prepping himself for the upcoming UA hero exams._

 **Gohan's dream:**

"Dad?!" Gohan said as he saw a ghostly figure of his father in the dark abyss. "You! You just had to get cocky with Cell! You caused me to die! You DID THIS!" 'Goku' shouted as he pointed to his dead body on the ground "No… Dad I didn't mean to-" "Enough of your whining brat!" 'Piccolo' cut him off as he said "Your father had to sacrifice himself for your mistake! I'm disappointed. This was not the warrior I raised during the time when the saiyans were attacking!" Gohan knelt, defeated by his mind as he hit the ground as hard as he could and tears started rolling down his face as he saw his Goku and Piccolo fading away he shouted and cried out "No please… don't go! Please! DON'T GO!" he shouted as he woke up in the bed in cold sweat. _"Just a dream huh…"_ Gohan thought as he lay back in bed as saw the time _"4:55… I should get up soon to do some early morning training…"_ Gohan thought as his thoughts drifted off to his fight between him and cell tears formed on his eyes as he said to himself "I promise… to never let anybody die like that again…" He clenched his fist and decided to get up early to get some early morning training.

 **DBZ world:**

"Come forth Shenron and grant my wish!" Dende said as he summoned Shenron and called upon the legendary dragon. Dark clouds gathered as lightning and thunder was seen and heard all over. The once clear sky became an omnious dark as the legendary green dragon appeared from the 7 orange orbs. "WHAT IS YOUR WISH STATE IT NOW OR I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE!" The green dragon's voice resounded as he spoke "We wish to revive all the people cell killed and bring back the one named Son Gohan!" Krillin said. "IT SHALL BE DONE!" Shenron said as his eyes glowed red and attempted the wishes stated above. "THE FIRST WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED HOWEVER THE SECOND WISH IS NOT WITHIN MY POWER AS THE ONE NAMED SON GOHAN IS NOT IN OTHERWORLD!" Shenron said. "We wish to know where he is shenron!" Krillin said. Shenron's eyes glowed red as he attempted to locate Gohan "IT SEEMS HE IS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE AT THE MOMENT, MY POWER IS NOT SUFFICIENT TO BRING HIM BACK! TWO WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED I SHALL NOW TAKE MY LEAVE!" Shenron bellowed as he disappeared in a pillar of light with the seven balls spreading far and wide.

"What do we do now?" Piccolo said as he looked toward the others and was deep in thought. "I got it!" Krillin said as he suddenly thought of an idea "Lets go to Namek to use their Dragonballs!" Everyone nodded and thought it was a good idea and headed to capsule corp.

 **BNHA world:**

Gohan was in the forests himself as he decided to do some training. He started off with some simple kicks and punches slowly he sped up and it seemed as if he was fighting an invisible enemy. After awhile he looked at the time and realized it was about breakfast as he decided to head back to Midoriya's house and took some of the meat he hunted this morning. When he entered the house with a dead boar Ms Midoriya and Izuku were shocked and didn't know how to cook such a large piece of meat. Gohan showed them how and helped out around the house. Soon after Izuku and Gohan went for training with All Might. The next few days passed by without much event until the day before the exam when all might finished training Izuku and gave him his hair to eat. As they were about to leave, All might walked toward Gohan and asked him "Young Gohan! Would you like to spar! It can help to prepare you for the upcoming exam tomorrow!" All might said as he wanted to test his power. "Woah…All might fighting? Iwannawatchcanipleasepleaseplease!" Izuku excitedly said as he ran up towards his master and asked him if it was possible to watch. "If I asked you to go home I'm pretty sure you will just grab onto my leg and head off to wherever we are heading off to right?" All might said with a sigh and agreed to let Izuku follow. "So where will be fighting?" Gohan said as he was getting ready to fly off. "Come on I'll race you!" Gohan said excitedly as his Saiyan blood was itching for battle. "HAHA all right! To the forest! Lets go!" All might said as he picked Midoriya up and jumped straight to the forest. Gohan smirked as he flew past all might while heading to the forest.

 **At the forest:**

All might set Izuku down as he prepared himself to fight Gohan "Well then Gohan shall we start?" All Might said as he got into fighting stance. "Gladly." Gohan said cooly as he got into his own fighting stance watching for an opportunity to strike All Might. The wind blew as Izuku could feel the tension in the air between the 2 fighters and eagerly awaited their fight as he sat down by the side and waited in anticipation. The wind blew and leaves rustled. It was a pindrop silence and thick tension in the air as both fighters watching each one to find any openings until a falling rock caused all might's attention to sway a little. Gohan did not let the opportunity pass and took the first move. Gohan dashed towards all might at light speed and attempted to deliver a right hook as all might barely managed to block it. As he blocked it he felt as if his hand was hit by a bus "Fast! and strong at that too!" All might thought as he tried to regain back his defence and struck Gohan back with his fist, Gohan dodged and delivered a flurry of punches and kicks while all might managed to block most of them some of them landed hits on his body but it was not that severe. Both fighters jumped back and reassumed their stances. To Izuku it was as so fast and he could not see anything at all. _"Damn! He's tough but my base form should beat him easily, right now I'm only about 10% of my full power."_

"All might!" Gohan shouted "Come one use your full power! Don't hold back!" Gohan taunted All might gave Gohan a smirk and said "So you knew? All right don't regret it!" All might said as he dashed towards Gohan at such a high speed that it caused the trees around him to sway to one side. Gohan surprised by this speed blocked. "Texas smash!" All might shouted as his fist connected with Gohan. Dust and rubble kicked up as the trees around Gohan had been uprooted "Did I go too far?" All might said as he saw the destruction he caused. _"I can't move?!" All might thought as he tried to step back_. When the dust settled Gohan held All Might's fist in his one hand and smirked "My turn!" Gohan said as he hit all might in the stomach and sent him flying into the trees. _"Damn! How strong is this boy!" All might thought._ All might got up from the rubble as he saw Gohan land in front of him and gave him a hand and said "Well, I guess the fight's over now right?" Gohan said with his famous son grin. "You sure have raw power young Gohan!" All might smiled and laughed as he accepted Gohan's hand and got up. "How much power were you holding back?" All might asked as he transformed back to normal. "Well in my base form I was only using 20-30%" Gohan smiled and said "What about you All might? I could tell you were still holding back!" "I was using about 60% of my power and damn kid! You really are strong!" Said All might inwardly shocked _"This boy has other forms?! And only 30%?! He is definitely stronger than me… but he might have trouble when he runs into villains since they won't be as straightforward as heroes…" All might thought_ "COOL COOL COOL!" Izuku said as he ran up towards both of them and asked Gohan "GOHAN YOU BEAT THE NO.1 HERO SO COOL! Just asking… couldyoushowmemoreofyoursuperpowersplease!" Izuku said as he took out his notebook of heroes ready to write down whatever Gohan is about to show. "Yes young Gohan… You said you have other forms?" All might said as he asked Gohan to show his other forms. "Well I'd rather not show it now" Gohan said and smiled sheepishly. "To transform a lot of the forest here would be destroyed so I'd rather not risk anyone getting hurt…" Izuku was about to press on but All might agreed and said "Well it is getting late you should all go back and rest up for the exam coming up tomorrow." Izuku although disappointed realized he forgot about the exam and panicked as he didn't know how far away he was from home. Gohan smiled and said "Well its okay Izuku… I can fly you home!" Izuku being relieved about that thanked Gohan as they both flew home and parted ways with All Might.

The flight back was very uneventful. When they reached back home, both went straight to bed as they were tired out from the events of today and soundly fell asleep.

 **Timeskip to exam:**

Izuku and Gohan were walking to the exam together. Izuku being nervous tripped and fell on the ground. However before his face hit the ground someone saved him from behind. "Hey! Are you alright!" A girl said as Izuku stood up after being saved. Izuku saw the girl and was nervous. She had long brown flowing hair, big eyes and a round face. She had a short figure and had a cheerful smile as she said "Well anyway, good luck for the exam okay!" She said as she ran off. Izuku stood there stunned and Gohan giggled at Izuku for the actions he just did. "We should get going!" Gohan said as Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and ran with Gohan to the exam hall. When they step inside the hall they immediately felt the tension in the air as everyone was dead serious on passing this exam. _"Damn this is serious…"_ Gohan thought as he could feel the pressure in the room and the deafening silence ringing in the background. Suddenly a loud voice rang throughout the loudspeaker "YOOOOO EVERYONEEEE ITS PRESENT MIC HERE AND I'M GOING TO EXPLAIN HOW THIS EXAM WORKSSSS LETS GET THIS STARTED!" Present Mic shouted as he made a grand entrance into the exam hall. The entrance exams have begun!

A/N : I know its short but I really have little time! Thank for reading as always and for staying dedicated to this story although I do not update much :)


	4. Chapter 4

Saiyan Hero

A/N: Hello peeps I'm back! Its been way too long but I finally have time to continue the story! Also, I'm having a new inspiration to write about a crossover between DBZ and Darling in the FRANXX although I'm not sure if you guys would like it? Please tell me if I should write it or nah! Anyway, on to the story!

 _Recap: The entrance exams have started!_

"Now then future heroes! Present Mic is here to show you how the first exam works! Screen please!" Present mic shouted as a screen slowly went down. "First off there will be a practical exam and then followed by a written exam! For the practical exam it is really simple! You just got to wipe out a few robots of different classes!" as the screen switched to show the different types of robot classes. "But be careful, there is a robot that is worth zero points! Each of you will be split into different testing zones due to the high number of people here for the test this year as usual! Now then please collect a letter from the examiners around and proceed to the test site!" Present mic stated as they followed the instructions and went to each pick a letter.

"Gohan!" Izuku said "What's your number?" "C." Gohan replied and asked back the same question. "I got A!" Izuku said "Well lets each do our best! See you at UA Gohan!" Izuku smiled "You too Izuku! Make sure you pass!" Gohan said as he took his leave with the other heroes. Izuku smiled and took his leave as well with butterflies in his stomach wondering how he was going to pass this.

 **Test site A**

Izuku was getting ready as he noticed the people around him and noticed the girl from earlier. As he was thinking about her suddenly the buzzer sounded "GO!" everyone immediately dispersed from the start point and started hunting their prey leaving only Izuku behind. "Wait! Shit!" Deku inwardly screamed as he realized he was going to be bested by everyone in the test site. He soon ran around the city trying his luck to find the robots. However, Robots were getting killed one by one and he couldn't find one fast enough. Izuku saw the time running out "5 more minutes left!" He heard the PA say. _Goddamnit! I'm going to let all might down all that six months wasted_!" Izuku started to panic when a huge robot showed up and everyone started to run. Izuku was about to make a run for it but he suddenly saw the same girl that helped him trapped under some debris without thinking and seeing that the girl weas about to get crushed by the robot Izuku overcame his fear and jumped with one for all he reached so high that even he himself was shocked. " _Okay I've made it this far now what?!"_ Izuku thinks to himself as he remembers the words all might told him _"Scream it from the bottom of your lungs to release your power!"_ "SMASHHHHHH!" Izuku screams as he punches the gigantic robot and it breaks apart. Everyone watching was shocked and mesmerized by him as they saw the robot get destroyed in one punch. "I did it… I DID IT!" Izuku smiled as he celebrated in the air but forgot that he was in the air and was falling fast "Shit! I'm going to die my right arm and both my legs are broken!" Deku said as he was about to brace for impact, he was suddenly floating and landed with a soft thud "Are you alright?" Said a girly voice as Izuku was about to respond he heard her vomit it was the girl that saved him and just as he was about to try to stand up and recover "BEEP!" the buzzer sounded as that marked the end of the exam "Shit…" Izuku said before he passed out.

 **Test site C**

Gohan was getting ready and waited for the buzzer to sound as soon as it did, within 5 minutes it was over. Gohan had taken down every single robot and left none for the other examinees. Gohan smiled and thought to himself _"I bet even Frieza's goons could kill these."_ "Attention all examinees in test site C seeing as there is no enemies left the practical examination is over please head over to the start point and head back to the main school compound where the written exam will commence."  
The voice over the PA system said as all the examinees headed back to the school compound.

 **Inside the testing room**

All the heroes gathered and discussed the results of the exam. "Midoriya Izuku… He's interesting I saw how he saved that girl without hesitation. I really think we should allow him in the school to hone his skills as he has the heart of a hero." Principal Nezu said and looked at the other heroes to see if there were any rejections. No hands were raised and he nodded and proceeded. "Son Gohan… He is definitely strong; we must guide him down the correct path as a hero I shall accept him considering the fact that all of the robots in C were taken out by just him alone" Everyone agreed and Principal Nezu continued with the other examinees.

 **A few days later**

"Izuku! Gohan! Mail has arrived for you!" Mrs Midoriya said as she called both boys from their room. Both opened their letters and were very excited to see that all might specially placed a voice recording for both of them revealing that he was going to teach in UA and that they have both been accepted into the programme.

 **First day of school**

Both Gohan and Izuku walks into class and receives many stares as they overheard about Izuku killing a giant robot with one punch and Gohan destroying all robots at Test Site C. Suddenly Izuku hears a voice and saw the girl that he saved that day thanking him "I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Uraraka Ochaco! Nice to meet you Izuku!" She says and raises her hand to shake Izuku's. Izuku raises his hand to shake hers and suddenly a voice from behind comes and says "I have misjudged you!" "I'm sorry do I know you?" Izuku says as he turned to see who called him "Lida Tenya here!" A boy with blue hair big eyes and spectacles bows to him "I thought you were a useless person who just wanted to take the UA trial for fun but I have misjudged you and realized I was wrong!" Lida said as he bowing his head in respect Izuku surprised by this sweat dropped and try to get him to raise his head Gohan was about to say something when suddenly a voice from behind came "First day and already so noisy?" A man in black shirt and pants said with a deep voice and bandages wrapped around his neck. "Well anyway today is your first day so I will introduce myself, my name is Shota Aizawa your homeroom teacher." Aizawa said. "For your first day all of you will take a fitness test. The last place gets expelled!" Aizawa said harshly as he left the room and lead them outside. At the test site Izuku was nervously chattering and in cold sweat as he was anxious on what to use his quirk on. "Gohan. You will not take the test" Aizawa said to Gohan "I heard about you from all might. I have something different for you." The test was simple however at the ball throwing stage Izuku was about to hurl the ball with all his might using one for all. However, Aizawa used his quirk to stop and erase his quirk "If you can find a way to use your quirk to no longer make yourself as liability after using it then you pass. I have no need for people who do not know how to use their quirk properly." Aizawa said as he gave Izuku one more chance. Izuku once again tried and this time however he didn't use his hand he used his finger to control his quirk as the ball lifted off into the air. "Hmm, good work." Aizawa simply said concluding the test. Soon All Might appeared and Aizawa and All Might lead Gohan into a forested area with principal Nezu and a few other pro heroes. Although the rest of the pro heroes were hiding, Gohan could sense them as he finally questioned "Aizawa sensei… why have you brought me here?" As Aizawa was about to reply All Might cut in and said "Well, we would like to see your transformation. Since we heard that it would destroy a large area of the ground nearby, we have stationed a few pro heroes around the area to cordon off the area. Gohan seemed reluctant but then said "Alright sure, stand back unless you want to get hurt."

Gohan stood in the centre of the forest as he powered up. Winds picked up, trees shook from left to right, rocks and debris were slowly lifted off the ground as the ground started to shake. It was only getting stronger and stronger as trees started to get uprooted and swayed about left right and centre. Thunder clouds gathered as lightning surrounded the area. Even the other pro heroes felt it, felt the immense power Gohan was putting out " _50,60,70…"_ Gohan inwardly counted as his power was rising at his base form Aizawa seeing that Gohan was about to destroy the area attempted to use his quirk but to no avail _"My quirk doesn't work on him?! Why!"_ Aizawa thought as all might brought Nezu and Aizawa further away. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" A loud shout pierced the unforgiving howls of the wind as the debris dropped and no longer floated. The uprooted trees fell to the ground as light as bright as the sun was seen from where Gohan was at. The winds ceased almost immediately, the lightning was no longer in the sky and had disappeared as if by magic. Even Izuku and those at UA high felt the immense and raw power that was emitting from Gohan. The dust cleared, as it revealed Gohan, no longer with black bed hair but yellow hair that seemed as if it defied gravity itself and steely teal eyes that looked almost wild and animalistic. Ready to cut down anything in its path. All might, Aizawa and Principal Nezu returned to see Gohan enveloped in yellow aura and overflowing power as if god himself has descended down from the heavens. Gohan calmly walks over to them and says coolly. "This is Super Saiyan."

All might could feel it in his bones the power that Son Gohan was giving out with that cold hard stare and steely eyes. _"So powerful! I don't even think I could match him at my 100%!"_ All Might thought. Gohan suddenly stopped his power from flowing out and appeared like normal just with golden hair and teal eyes. "So how was that display of power?" Gohan said as he smiled the famous son grin "I think I overdid it!" He said as he saw the destruction around him Everyone sweat dropped at that comment and at that moment Aizawa said "This will be your test…" suddenly Aizawa unfurled his bandages and activated his quirk. "Defeat the pro heroes and I'll let you stay!" Gohan unfazed by this broke free of Aizawa's grasp and jumped back and smirked "Good luck." As he prepared for the showdown.

A/N:

Whew that was tiring hopefully you enjoyed that! A little bit different and I wanted to try something new about where Gohan fights the pro heroes. Which heroes should he fight? Recommendations? Please tell me soon and I'll be back soon!


End file.
